Godly Boredom
by Mr. Writer-kun
Summary: What happens when the two sibling gods of Remnant return? Why have they returned? Do they wish to bring destruction upon Remnant? Do they have some master plan to wipe out humanity? Do they have ideas to let the grimm or faunus be the superior race? No they're just bored. Shenanigans ensured! Rated T for safety.
1. The return

**AN: So...this is my first story in like...what? 2 years? So yeah, 2 years. I haven't written in a while and my stories were never good to begin with so I am not really expecting much of this fanfiction. If it does become decently good for the people who are reading this then don't expect this to be updated in a weekly basis, I don't have the luxury of time unlike most.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy this fanfiction of mine.**

 **I do not own RWBY, all legal ownership belongs to Rooster teeth**

* * *

 _"The world is cruel, but also very beautiful."  
_

 _Mikasa Ackerman, Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titans)_

Life: How long has it been?

Death: What?

Life: How long has it been since we have had any actual...fun.

Death:I don't remember...we've been in this empty void for who knows how long.

Life:...Hey...why don't we head back to that one planet.

Death:Which one?

Life:...I believe it was called Remnant.

Death:Oh...that place.

Life:So, what do you say?

Death:...Well it should be interesting...alright fine.

Life:Good...now I'll be watching you. I don't want you killing off everything like what you did before.

Death:*tch* Fine.

Life:Let's get going then.

 _Atop Beacon Tower..._

Professor Ozpin took a sip of his coffee as he looked down at the city of Vale from his clockwork office. It was currently night time and the future huntsmen and huntresses were sleeping in their dorms peacefully unaware of the dangers to come. _"They are so innocent..."_ The cursed headmaster of Beacon Academy thought. How long has it been since the gods cursed him? More than a millennia? He doesn't remember anymore, he lost track a few bodies ago. He took a long sip of his heated beverage, letting the burning liquid heat up his mouth before swallowing it making him shiver a bit in content.

Coffee. Of all the things the human and faunus race created coffee will always amaze him. The taste and aroma was simply divine to him. He had no idea where he would be if coffee was not by his side. He looked to the night sky and then saw a shooting star. He smiled, he wondered that if he made a wish would it be granted? Little did Ozpin know that the 'shooting star' would only increase his worries.

 _Somewhere in Forever Fall forest the 'shooting star' had just landed..._

"Remind me never to do that again..." A male voice said from within the crater the 'shooting star' created.

"I told you it was a bad idea..." A feminine voice replied from the crater.

Soon a pale hand came out of a crater and a 17 year old boy wearing a grey button-up cotton jacket with an ocean blue shirt underneath. He had simple blue jeans and black dress shoes and had silver messy hair and Sapphire colored eyes. He was also noticeably pale and had visible eye bags underneath his eyes. "Come on sister, don't puke on me now." The boy says as he extended his hand to the crater and an equally pale hand grabbed it but this time it belonged to a girl. "Shut up and pull me up." A girl about the age of the boy says harshly. She got up with the help of her presumable brother. She has raven black hair hair which reached down to her waist and was puffy looking, almost like the cotton of a sheep but less messy. She wore a black leather robe with red linings and had button adjusted sleeves. She wore a black sleeveless v neck undershirt underneath the robe and wore black leather gloves. She had a dark blue scarf wrapped around her neck as well as a pair of shades. She also wore black jeans with a white belt along with black combat boots with heels. She was very pale similar to her brother and had blood red eyes.

"So this is Remnant..." The girl says. "Looks different from what I remember."

"That it does." The brother says and looked around at the forest. Soon they heard growling coming from the bushes which caused the siblings to immediately turn to that direction but took no stance of fear or even tried to defend themselves. The girl even smiled.

Then what looked like an ursa slowly came out of the bushes. Once out of the bushes the ursa stayed in place, not moving an inch. The brother looked bored while the girl's smile only grew wider. "I told you my creations would last." She said smugly to her brother who only rolled his eyes. The girl excitedly approached the grimm and patted it's head. "It seems they still know who it's creator is." She says with a smile. The grimm only allowed itself to be patted on the head by the girl. It didn't know why, but the ursa felt calm around the girl. The girl got on a knee in front of the grimm and to level it's face with her's and began scratching it's chin like it was a dog. The grimm gave out an animistic growl of satisfaction as she did this which made the girl smile even more.

"You can stop now Viola, we need information. I want to know what the humans have been up to...assuming they're still alive." The brother said, saying his sister's name.

"Alright, alright." the girl now known as 'Viola' said. She opened her mouth and made the grimm open it's own mouth but the grimm appeared to open it's own mouth willingly. Then black tendrils came out of the girl's mouth and entered the ursa's and then it began reading it's memories. After a few seconds the tendrils returned back to Viola's mouth and she patted the grimm's head. "Thank you." She says with a smile. "Now go." The grimm didn't need to be told twice and somehow nodded before it ran away, getting back to it's pack.

"It seems humans have thrived Onyx." Viola said as she stood up, saying her brother's name.

"That's good to know." Brother Onyx said with a sigh of relief. "I wonder how they lasted up till now?"

"Not good." Viola says as she looked around. "They are easily blinded by what's happened in the past that they don't even know the problem in front of them. Also there is now faunus, some sort of people with animal traits."

"Animal traits you say?" Onyx said, more interested in the animal people rather than the state of humans.

"Yeah, they should be interesting to see up close." Viola says, she was also interested at the animal people more than the state of humans.

"Do you know where the nearest city is?" Onyx asked.

"Yes, a few miles from here. It's known as the kingdom of Vale from what this grimm's memories say."

"Vale huh? Alright let's see what it has in store for us."

And so the god siblings strolled towards the city of Vale, excited grins on their faces as they walked. As for the grimm they just watched them from a distance, something in the back of their minds telling them not to approach them.

 _"There is no more trusted observer than the someone who suspects you."_

 _-Sora (No Game No Life)_

After a few hours the siblings arrived at the city of Vale and got some other information that was well needed to them. To say the most they were interested in everything they were seeing. They were decently impressed with the technological advances the human and faunus race constructed but they were disappointed seeing the 'androids' from Atlas or what they called them, 'metal puppets'. They were disappointed because they saw them as 'cheep' and 'disposable'. They could see the appeal but from what they learnt recently they don't even put up much of a challenge, it's almost sad fighting them.

Right now they were walking underneath a series of highways. they still had much to learn about how their little planet grew about and they really wanted to know what's become of the place after they left for more than a millennia.

"A few hours and I haven't seen a single animal person." Onyx said with a sigh of disappointment.

Viola only rolled her eyes. "Come on now dear brother of mine. You only want to see the animal people because you want to see cute girls in animal ears."

Now most people would expect a protest when someone said that to you but not Onyx, he was different. "Exactly!" He said proudly, not a hint of shame in his voice. Despite being what most people would consider 'god' to Viola, Onyx was quite pathetic. He's a pervert and a lazy bastard which Viola regularly has to kick him out of his bed to wake him up.

"You really are pathetic my perverted brother of mine." Viola said casually with a straight face.

Onyx then quickly turned his head to his sister like how an owl would turn it's head to it's prey like clockwork. "I'm not a pervert." He began. "I'm an opportunist. You of all people should know that."

Viola rolled her eyes. "Opportunist my ass." She muttered.

Before Onyx could say anything a large robot came down from the highway above, landing not far from the god siblings. And then three girls landed not far from the robot with another girl wearing a red cloak already down here which the siblings had not noticed. One of the girls had long blonde hair and a large chest cleavage. She has fair skin and liliac eyes

She wears a deep-collared cream vest worn over a low cut black shirt; both are covered by a dark gray shrug with a raised collar, three quarter sleeves adorned with a single black stripe down the outside of each sleeve, and gold cuffs. A black miniskirt is worn under the cream vest.

She also wears a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents are slung around her hip, with a purple piece of fabric attached to the left-rear section of the lower belt. She also had thigh high stockings attached to her miniskirt by garter-belts on the front and back of each thigh, decorated with four golden studs above her knee and her emblem on the outside of each thigh in gold. And lastly she wears a black ankle boots with multiple buckles and white ribbons on the back tied in a bow along with a purple pendant set in silver around her neck.

The next girl was a pale one, however, she was not as pale as the siblings. She is a fair skinned girl with amber eyes and long black hair and a bow atop her head. The siblings noticed that the bow twitched, not because of the wind but as if something was hiding under it. Normal people would not be able to notice it at this distance but the siblings were no where near normal.

The outfit she wears consists of a white, v-neck, zip-up crop shirt with a black hem and three quarter sleeves. Her emblem which is something depicting either a flame or a flower is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wears black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg and a black belt.

Attached to the rear of the belt is a black piece of fabric that covers her from hip to hip. Underneath this is a longer, translucent, purple piece of fabric. She also wears black high-heel boots with two straps and buckles and purple undersoles, reaching to mid-calf. She wears black ribbons on her forearms and her before-mentioned black bow atop her head.

The next girl was more like a noble...a naive teenage noble. She was pale, almost as pale as the siblings. She had pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A noticeable crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye which the siblings noticed the moment she landed.

The outfit she wore was simple yet complex at the same time. Her outfit consists of a white, double-breasted jacket with black piping, cuffs and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black lace trim. She also wears a pair of white, thigh high boots with black heels and lace-topped black stockings.

And lastly was a girl wearing a red cape and who also appeared to be the youngest of the group. She is a young girl with fair skin and has black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. What really got their attention however was her silver eyes. This caught the gods' interests but for no obvious reason.

She wore an outfit which consists of a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. She wears a red skirt with a large black print of her emblem on the side and matching black tulle underneath.

"10 lien if there's a person inside that giant robot." Onyx said, unfazed by the sight of the armed and dangerous robot. They had also learnt what the currency of Remnant was and had acquired some though unmentioned means.

"Deal." Viola responded. The siblings were at a decent distance from the robot and the group of girls and just watched as they fought. The team of female teenagers having the advantage in this battle. They STILL haven't noticed the siblings just watching their battle.

"They're quite sloppy and inexperienced." Viola commented, watching the battle and noticing everything they did wrong.

"It's almost sad watching this actually." Onyx responded, not taking his eyes off the battle.

Soon a missile which shot out of the robot was shot out at the siblings general direction, most likely unintentional since the robot was busy with the children. The siblings just stood there with smirks on their faces. Onyx only placed his hand in his pocket while Viola raised her hand, as if to block the missile with it.

Now with the team of girls which is known as team 'RWBY'. Ruby had just noticed the siblings and her eyes widened in panic. "Look out!" She shouted but it was too late, the missile had already made contact with the surface and exploded, engulfing the siblings with dust and smoke.

Ruby just stood there in shock, her eyes widened and it almost looked like she was about to cry. Her team and even Roman lowered their weapons to see what had just happened.

 _"Well that's unfortunate."_ The infamous thief Roman Torchwick said to himself from his Atlesian Paladin.

Ruby was still in shock, a storm of emotions and thoughts in her cute head of her's.

 _"If only I had noticed them I could have been able to save them..."_ Ruby thought to herself, a tear streaming down her cheeks.

While Ruby was having a mental breakdown Roman took this opportunity and fired an energy blast from his remaining hand cannon. The Paladin's other arm was severed during the fight. He was not above fighting dirty, being a criminal and all.

"Ruby! Get away from there!" Shouted Ruby's sister Yang Xiao-Long as she ran for her sister. Ruby had barely any time to react and the energy blast was too near her she knew she couldn't dodge. She saw her life flash before her eyes. It was a white figure that blocked the energy blast with what looked like a white turkish long sword..? Wait, that's not how her life was supposed to flash in front of her eyes...right?

"Alright kids let us handle this." The figure said which if Ruby would look she would find that it was the guy that got hit by the missile, and he wasn't even scratched!

"Don't take all the fun for yourself Onyx." Viola said as she walked up to her brother, also in perfect condition as if nothing happened.

Onyx gave out a small laugh. "Of course dear sister of mine."

Suddenly a scythe materialized in Viola's hands. It was purely colored black and the blade wasn't even attached to the rod, it was floating in place where the blade should be as if the rob was emanating an invisible force which held the blade at place without it being attached to the rod itself.

"Let's get this over with." Viola said.

 _"Changed your mind? I hope you do. I lived a petty rat, but would rather not die as one."_

 _-Greirat (Dark Souls 3)_

* * *

 **So. This is my first fanfiction in a long while so I apologies if it's not to your liking and if it's seems cliche and weird. Now, some explaining.**

 **I know what Qrow said in Volume 4 that the gods were 'two brothers' but it will be explained later on why the younger brother is a girl here. And also just to clarify Onyx is the older brother (life) and Viola is the younger sister (death). So, obviously, these guys will be Op...what? They are GODS why would they not be OP?**

 **Anyways I don't really have much to say...I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I'll try posting chapters as much as possible because as I have said above I do not have the luxury of time. Anyways, again, I hope you enjoyed. Follow and Fav if you want and I'll be back with you when I post a new chapter. Boi!**


	2. Primitive Technology

**AN: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter of Godly Boredom. Now I don't really have much to say. Umm...I will try to update this story at least once a week if I'm not preoccupied with life. I know what I said about me not having the luxury of time, which I really don't, but as of now I don't really have to worry about much things on my side here. Now the schedule of updates might change because I haven't really fully thought up of the plot of this story. I have the general idea but nothing specific. Also I have to worry about school so you can definitely count that in the things that are keeping me from updating. Now that's all I really have to say for now...I'll respond to some reviews I guess.**

 **BluePheonix343: Thanks man! I thought that the tentacle thing was a bit weird but I'm happy to know that someone likes what I do.**

 **Bomberguy789: Yeah thanks for pointing that out man. As I mentioned I haven't really written anything for at least two years so it was bound that there would be some mistakes I made like that. But the things concerning the gods I have some things planned out for them. I won't say much but I will say that the 'Empty Void' they mention is not the actual Void. It's an actual place which will be revealed later on in the story.**

 **Guest: Yes they will have reality bending abilities but to some extent. In the legend they are known as gods but sometime later in the story there will be a twist to that.**

 **Anyways, that's the reviews. I'll get onto the story then. I hope you enjoy this chapter of Godly Boredom**

 **All legal ownership belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _"Every age, it seems, is tainted by the greed of men._  
 _Rubbish, to one such as I, devoid of all worldly wants! Hmmm, I dunno, maybe it's just the way we are._  
 _I'll stick you in my prayers. A fine dark soul, to you."_

 _-Patches the Unbreakable (Dark Souls 3)_

There the god siblings were, staring at the Atlesian Paladin with smirks on their faces. Their weapons were at hand, but they made no defensive stance. If one would look closely they would even see that their grips were loose on their weapons. The siblings didn't even see this mech as much of a threat.

"Do you want to go first or should I?" Onyx asked her sister, casually turning his head to her.

"I'll go first." Viola said as she brought her scythe up and rested it on her shoulder. Wanting to have some fun.

Onyx sighed out of instinct. He patted her free shoulder and walked back. "Don't destroy it too fast, I want some fun as well."

"Sure." Viola said as she slowly walked up to the mech. With Onyx knowing her however he knew that she wouldn't leave anything to him. He didn't bother to do anything, he just let her walk up to the robot. He was just being an older brother letting his younger sister have some fun.

Roman Torchwick was, to say the least, confused that these two kids not only survive a missile blast, but they came out completely unscathed. The thought of them being mere bystanders in the wrong place was dispelled, as he realised that he had to be dealing with hunters. Not the bratty naive huntresses in training still before him, no, these had to be seasoned veterans to have managed that split second escape, it was the only logical solution, but how could they be so young with that level of ability? It was baffling to even think about.  
Roman backed up a bit as the girl clad in black continued to slowly approach him. Her gaze was locked on him, the paladin specifically, not like a warrior preparing to fight, more like it was her plaything. She was either very skilled or a madwoman, and from Roman's experience the with the latter, it wasn't really any better. He would have to be extremely careful here. He got the general idea on what the girls he was fighting a few minutes ago were capable of, but these two here were a complete unknown to him. And not knowing things was bad for business.

His mind started to flood with thoughts, he had established that they were above average, but it was still a mystery how those two kids just brushed off an explosion like it was nothing, aura was great, but it had it's limits, and with that thought he probably found some room to breath thinking it must have been their semblance, trying to intimidate him with a cheap parlor trick, Neo could trick the eye with ease, no reason they couldn't do something similar, so the question of how at least has a reasonable theory on these kids, but there was still another.  
Now why they were here was a different question. They could be part of Ozpin's group from what his employer told him, even she doesn't know everyone in Ozpin's group so those two were a possibility. Another option was that they were a third party that not even her employer knew but that was unlikely. Another option was that they were just hunters in training who were just watching the fight and he just failed to notice the two, but that idea was also unlikely. No matter, Roman thought, if he's fighting just one of them right now then he should be fine until backup arrives...assuming it does.

Ruby Rose, similar to Roman but more so, was also confused. A person that just got hit by a missile just saved her life and he didn't even look scratched. Even her and her team would get some significant damage to their aura if they got hit by that and here those two were unharmed! There were also several other questions in her tiny little head. Why were they here? What do they want? What kind of weapons are they holding? Why does the girl in black look edgy? Ugh… Too much thinking. Her brain hurts.

The rest of Ruby's team were just as confused. Blake simply watched with wide eyes trying to think up on why those two were here. Weiss was just being...well...Weiss. She had no idea what say at this. And similarly to Ruby, Yang was asking herself her own questions. After a few seconds they snapped out of their thought and Yang was the first to speak. "Umm… Shouldn't we help her or… something?" Yang asked,feeling that no matter how capable that girl was, it would be a hard fight, but the girl was already face to face with the Paladin, and the look she gave it made Yang wonder if she'd just get in the way.

"Don't worry she'll be fine." The voice of Onyx said now standing next to her, which almost made Yang jump from surprise as he seemed to just appear there out of nowhere. She should have or at least would have noticed somebody walking right by her side.  
"You sure?" The long haired blonde asked, still surprised.

"Yeah, she's good." Onyx said casually as he placed his hands in his pockets.

Back to Viola and Roman, the former got into stance, putting her left foot forward, her right foot slightly back, and placed her scythe on her shoulders in a pre swing position, the blade pointed the opposite direction of her back. "Shall we dance?" Viola asked mockingly, taunting the criminal.

Roman grit his teeth. "This should be easy." He thought. "It's just one kid, one's better than fighting all of them at once at least." Oh how wrong the thief was...

* * *

 _"Laziness is the mother of all bad habits. But ultimately she is a mother and we should respect her."_

 _-Nara Shikamaru (Naruto)_

Roman may be classy and a gentleman of sorts but he wasn't going to let Viola make the first move so. He launched about a dozen missiles at Viola. If she managed to survive one let's see how she does with several more.

"Child's play." Viola commented as she sprinted to the right, avoiding the missiles at an unimaginable speed which only Ruby should posses. At the last missile she turned around while jumping and hooked the missile with her scythe, using inhuman precision that kept the bomb from exploding, and while mid-air she twirled around and flung the missile back at Roman.

"Shit!" Roman yelled in utter shock and disbelief, quickly he raised the paladin's arm to block the missile and shield himself from the explosion, giving the appendage minimal damage. Once he lowered the arm he had only noticed now that Viola had already moved below him in between the paladin's legs and she quickly delivered a few strikes to them, but despite the paladin's armor, a few strikes was enough to almost make the mech stumble. The criminal groaned in frustration, raising one leg that he soon brought down trying to crush the girl only for her jump back out of harm's way.

Without giving Roman any time to recompose himself, Viola dashed right back to him, her scythe raised. Roman underestimated this girl. He thought she would be easy prey, but he never expected her speed, precision, and the damage that scythe of her's was capable of. He backed up as as she approached firing a barrage of energy blasts in a desperate attempt to stop her.  
Viola saw this and dodged most of them while the other just hit the ground near her One blast came close to hitting her, but she somehow managed to dodge to the side with inhuman speed just as it was an inch near her face.

Once within range she jumped on top of the mech's head and delivered a few swipes at it, prompting Roman to move sporadically in an attempt to shake her off, but to no avail. Once Roman had enough of this he tried grabbing her with the remaining paladin's hand, but she easily jumped above it. Once she landed on the ground she dashed at Roman again at blinding speeds, it was clear this "battle" was one sided.

Onyx sighed seeing his sister just play with the mech, he didn't come here to watch his sister play with Remnant's toys, he was bored back at the void and wanted to stretch his legs, to live a little, not stand idle on the sidelines as a spectator, he had done enough of that for countless years. At first he had conceded to wait another time, but at this rate he might just jump in. As for team RWBY they were surprised and amazed at the skill Viola showed in the fight with the mech, where they had a hard time with the mech, but managed to barely keep a advantage in numbers, Viola alone was turning this thing into a training session at best, and at worst treating it like a toy.

"Wow!" Ruby said in amazement. "She's so cool!" She squealed like a little fan girl.

Viola, as mentioned before, was treating it like her plaything. She gracefully dodged Roman's attacks with little to no effort, and dashed right back in carving the armored legs until it dropped, falling onto it's back.

Roman was not having a good day, he was having a really bad day. He was just a businessman you know. Just doing what he had to do to survive and here these two kids came out of nowhere and completely wrecks his new mech that the Fang stole from the Atlas military mind you. Oh how annoyed he was today. He tried to make the mech stand back up but before it could he noticed the girl clad in black with a scythe jump on top of the it, cutting off the left leg in the process making sure that the machine couldn't stand again. Viola raised her weapon intending on slicing the mech open, she had that same expression on her face from the start of the fight.

"Oh boy..." Roman muttered, then the mech shut down from a combination of severe damage and overuse. He couldn't even see the girl anymore since the screen turned black and the controls disappeared. Roman gulped, he admitted that he was a bit nervous but he wasn't just gonna kick the bucket, not now. He grabbed his cannon-cane, Melodic Cudgel, at the entrance hatch of the paladin and was ready to blow the girl's brains to smithereens.

Roman waited.

And waited

and waited

and waited

and waited.

and kept on waiting

he waited some more

and more

how long was this going to take?

After three straight minutes of nothing happening Roman was still cautious. He was sweating madly and hyperventilating just from the amount of unease he was feeling. His hand holding the trigger just in case if he needed to fire was shaking madly. "Damn it! How long is this kid going to bloody take!?" Roman thought to himself. After 5 straight minutes Roman was beginning to think that they had left and slowly lowered his weapon. Worst mistake he made today.

At that exact moment the hatch got ripped apart revealing not the girl but his silver haired brother holding his blade.

"Hello!" The god sibling said. Roman screamed in surprise and raised his weapon and fired a flare directly at Onyx's head, who simply moved it to the side before the flare could hit him. "HA! I told you there was someone inside!" Onyx's shouted to his sister who was on the ground mumbling about something.

5 minutes earlier...

Viola raised her scythe, about to cut open the hatch of the paladin before he heard the voice of her brother. "Wait wait wait wait!" He said as he walked up to his sister. "I want to open this machine up."

Viola lowered her weapon and face palmed. "Of course you would want to..." Viola muttered. "No, I destroyed it, I get to open it up."

and then there was 5 entire minutes of arguing on who would open up the robot until it was decided that Onyx would open the hatch.

In the present...

Onyx grabbed Roman by his collar and threw him a few meters away. Roman groaned in pain as he landed, his aura protected him but he still felt the impact. Roman was about to stand up, but noticed that Viola was watching him so stayed where he was. Onyx looked inside the paladin and muttered something about. 'primitive technology'. No one except for Viola could hear what he said.

Onyx looked to his sister and jumped off the mech. "You owe me 10 lien." He says with a grin and got punched in the shoulder by his sister. "Yeah yeah..." She said rolling her eyes.

Roman slowly stood up as the siblings talked about their bet, he dusted his coat and noticed a small light from behind team RWBY, that luckily only he saw.

"So what should we do with him?" Viola asked her brother, looking at the criminal.

"I don't know, he seems like an interesting fellow though." Onyx said.

"That he does." Viola responded.

Roman smirked as his Neapolitan themed partner, Neo, landed in front of him. Opening her weapon of choice, she rested the parasol on her shoulder, with a smirk on her face. "Ladies and Gentlemen." Roman said tipping his hat. "Ice Queen." He added making the Schnee say "Hey!" At the insult.

"Always a pleasure." Roman said smugly before looking to Neo. "Neo, if you would." Neo then gave a graceful bow.

Onyx only sighed and looked to Viola. "You can take this." He said. "I'm getting the money anyways."

Viola rolled her eyes before she raised her right hand at the criminal duo. She knew that the two criminals she was seeing now was just an illusion and they were now actually on one of those flying contraptions which she recalled being named 'bullheads' but she might as well use some of her powers again after a long time. Her hand then turned black and black slime like liquid came out of it landing in front of her. Just a few drops and it had already created a decently large puddle, about twice their size. Then suddenly a claw of what was similar to a grimm came out. It was black and had those bone plating with the red marks.

Team RWBY was at shock at what was happening. They were just witnessing someone summon a grimm. soon more came out of the puddle, it even grew bigger. What came out looked like a Alpha Griffon and looked at Viola. "Kill." She said, petting it's beak. The griffon gave a bow and instead of heading for the illusions it flew above the siblings and team RWBY and headed straight for where the bullhead containing Roman and Neo were. Onyx just threw his blade at the illusions allowing the four girls to know that it was an illusion and that the grimm was heading for the real Roman.

With Roman and Neo they heard a screech from the griffon and then saw said griffon heading straight for them. "Shit! Get this thing in the air!" Roman said as he pointed his cane at the grimm and fired a few flares at it, attempting to kill it or slow it down at least. The pilot nodded and quickly pressed some buttons on the bullhead before getting the hovercraft working and in the air. Roman was still firing flares at the beast but only managed to give it minimal damage but thankfully the bullhead was already flying before the grimm could reach them before they were still near ground level. Now it was only a matter of killing it while in the air.

* * *

 _"Surely there must be limits to which one may sink?"_

 _-Gilgamesh (Fate/Stay Night)_

In Beacon Tower...

Ozpin was currently watching a live video of what was happening with Team RWBY. He had used the surveillance cameras there to watch whatever was happening. And he instantly dropped his coffee mug seeing the two new teenagers, causing it to break. Those faces, he could never forget those faces. He thought that it could just be coincidence but after seeing the girl in black summon a grimm just confirmed his suspicion. "No..." He muttered. His grip on the scroll tightened. "What are you two doing here now of all times..?" He asked but obviously received no response.

With the siblings again...

"Brother I think the mortals are too shocked to speak." Viola whispered into Onyx's ear. They were both looking at Team RWBY who had their weapons still out, pointing at the two (more specifically at Viola) and their legs were shaking in fear.

"Did you have to summon another one of your spawns of evil?" Onyx asked her sister with a deadpanned expression.

"Well I had to use my powers again sometime...why not now?" She asked.

"Point..." Onyx said. "But look at them, they're scared senseless. They most likely never seen anyone summon a Grimm… or whatever these people call your abominations. Anyways, who do you think these children are?" The next second Onyx said that Viola appeared in front of the golden haired huntress-in training and cupped her cheeks. She opened her mouth and black tentacles came out of it and forced it's way into the girl's mouth, she began reading her memories. A few seconds later Viola's tentacles retracted from Yang's mouth. She let's go of Yang and she falls on the ground unconscious, drool dripping from her mouth. "Huh? Must have a different effect on humans..." Viola muttered.

All of team RWBY, excluding the Y, jumped in fear and pointed their weapons again at Viola. Now Ruby and their team weren't afraid of much considering what they wanted to be and what they have experienced so far but this girl in front of them, she just gave off that vibe that makes your spine shiver. None of them dared fire yet or utter a word because they all had the same thoughts that if they do they'd die in an instant.

Onyx groaned at what her sister just did. "Viola please stop doing that. It'll be bad if you do that to everyone we meet."

Viola only shrugged in response. "It's effective. Anyways. This girl." She then lightly kicked Yang's arm. "Is Yang Xiao Long. The one in red is her half sister. The one in black in her partner. And the one in white is the red one's partner."

"Names?" Onyx asked.

"Oh yeah. Red is Ruby Rose. White is Weiss Schnee. and Black is Blake Belladonna, she's one of those animal people you've been looking for. She has cat ears under that bow of hers."

"Oh is she now?" Onyx said appearing behind Blake and looked at her which made her jump in surprise. Right now Onyx wasn't feeling like being the lazy perverted him and was mostly just being curious about these people.

"Well we know who they are we should most likely introduce ourselves." Viola plainly stated as she reappeared to where she was before.

"Agreed." Onyx said and appeared next to Viola.

Team RWBY, again excluding the Y, were just looking at the two cautiously with fear in their eyes.

Onyx took a deep breath. "We are your gods! Bow down to us!"

When Onyx said that sentence with pride in his voice Viola had a vein pop and punched him right in the face which sent him flying making him crash into a few pillars.

"Idiot." Viola said with an irritated sigh. The last thing she needed was people actually worshiping her and her brother. She didn't need that attention...

 _"All your base are belong to us."_

 _-Cats (Zero Wing)_

* * *

 **Well that's that. I don't have much to say so… Thanks for reading and fav and follow if you want.**

 **Also I have a beta reader now to help me in my writing and hopefully improve. His name is Shadowarcher305 and he's been a big help to me. I am really thankful for his help in my fan fiction and I can very much say he is most likely a better writer than me (despite writing no fan fics yet lol). Anyways thanks again Archer and give him some love readers! :D**

 **That should be that. Thanks for reading and see you next time.**

 **Also one last thing before I leave. I made this small deal with a friend of mine but I won't say anything about it. I will just be leaving one word here and it's up to you decide what it means but it really means nothing to be honest.**

 **Jov.**


	3. Ozpin hates his life

**AN: Hello all once more! I am back with another chapter of Godly Boredom. So I don't have much to say really, nothing new. I do have a new fanfiction though, RWBY: Ashes to Ashes. It's a Hyper Light Drifter and RWBY crossover and if you're interested you can look it up. Oh and as usual give some love to my Beta reader Shadowarcher305. Now time to respond to the comments.**

 **Bomberguy789: What is the jamming on the violins for? I don't get it. Anyways. Yes Viola doesn't care that the Alpha griffon is most likely going to kill people and like you said, she doesn't care. Now for Onyx the gods already knew what the 'Grimm' are called. As mentioned in the previous chapter the god siblings already got some more information by unmentioned means I thought it would already be obvious that he would know what the humans and faunus called Viola's creations.**

 **TinBoy: Well I can't assure that the kingdoms will look like the aftermath of a frat party times one thousand but as I said in the summary: Shenanigans ensured!**

 **So yeah that should be all. I hope you enjoy the chapter everyone.**

* * *

 _"An orange is a sweet juicy fruit locked inside a bitter peel. That's not how I feel about a challenge. I only want the bitterness, its coffee, its grapefruit, its licorice."_

 _-Bennett Foddy (Getting Over it)_

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were utterly shocked at the level of strength they just witnessed. Not once have they seen someone simply punch someone sending them flying into a few pillars out of annoyance. Sure Yang could do that, but she would need to be very angry to, and even if she did it would most likely drain her of reasonable chunk of aura to perform a punch capable of that. And here they were standing in front of a girl around their age who just did it and didn't even looked tired, just annoyed.

A few more things came into their minds. Gods? What did Onyx mean by Gods? Was he crazy or something? They didn't know.

"Not to worry Onyx will be fine." Viola said calmly as the recently popped vein disappeared. "And don't mind what he said a while ago my brother just has a few screws loose."

Ah, crazy it was. After a few seconds of shared silence Ruby was the first one to speak. "W-What did you do to my sister?!" She shouted trying to sound intimidating, but ended up sounding really cute, referring to Yang, who was still limp on the floor unconscious from Viola's rather unsettling ability.

"Oh her?" Viola said. "I read her memories, but she should be fine so don't worry." She said with a small reassuring smile, but Blake gave the goddess of death a glare. "Who are you and what do you want?" She asked in a demanding tone, her weapon still pointed at Viola. With her time in the White Fang she sometimes grew paranoid of people and in her mind trying to assert dominance with her tone of voice was necessary.

"Well I- Will you all please stop pointing your weapons at me?! It's not as if I'm going to kill you all or something!" She said as she looked down and to the side as her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose to show her annoyance. While she yearned for the destruction of things she didn't feel comfortable with people pointing weapons at her when she's trying to be peaceful. You may think that she'll be merciless with the mortals, but no, she's not. She's secretly a cinnamon roll inside, a really godly cinnamon roll who could kill you at any time she wanted, but a cinnamon roll nonetheless!

The three teenage huntresses-in-training looked to each other with looks that said 'should we do it?' then they all looked back to Viola who raised a brow in question as they looked back at her. After a few more second of conversing mentally with each other they slowly lowered their weapons but kept caution around Viola.

"Thank you!" Viola said with a sigh of relief. "Now allow me to properly introduce ourselves. My name is Viola and my brother over there..." She looked back to where Onyx most likely crashed. Onyx was currently trying to stand out while muttering something about 'owchies' and 'tacos'. His clothes were now a bit dirty but nothing too worrisome. "And that there is my pathetic excuse for a brother." After saying that a small piece of debris was throw at her and hit the back of her head which caused her to stumble a bit in surprise. "Ow." She said, rubbing the spot on her head which the piece of debris was thrown. Viola then looked back to the three teenagers while Onyx was currently walking back to her sister. "There is no need to introduce yourselves, we already know who you are... Name-wise of course."

Then everyone present looked over Yang's body as they heard her give out an unconscious groan. "Yeah she'll be fine." Viola said casually as she crossed her arms before she looked back to the three. "So you three are all huntresses-in-training correct?" She asked. While she already knew the answer to her own question she wanted to hear it from the them herself.

"Yes... We are." Blake said, but still eyed Viola cautiously which went noticed by the goddess. She personally didn't trust her mostly by her sudden appearance a few minutes ago, but she chose to simply play along for now.

"I see." Viola said with a nod. "And you all study in Beacon Academy? I believe that's what the place was called from what I've learnt from the girl's memories.

"Yup." Ruby said, this time more casually as she lowered her guard. Unlike Blake, Ruby was slowly getting to trust them more since her brain was telling her that they might actually be friendly, since they weren't attacking her team or anything. Sure her sister was unconscious due to that tentacle action she just witnessed a while ago, but she seemed fine.

As for Weiss she didn't know what to think about the two. She was a bit thankful though for taking care of the Atlesian Paladin for them, but the reasons they were here or why they helped them were still unknown to her, but she decided to trust them for now.

Finally Onyx managed to get his way back to his sister and the other three teenagers. "I'm back everyone." He said as he dusted some dirt off his clothing. "Now excuse me." He then swiftly placed his hand on his sister's face which appeared as a blur to Viola. Viola was not expecting this and didn't have any time to react to it. The God of Life's hand glowed white and Viola's eyes began glowing white as well. After a full three seconds Viola ripped his hand off her face and attempted to punch him in the gut, but Onyx simply dodged by backing up a bit.

"Jerk." Viola said with an irritated tone as she shook her head a bit, her eyes now back to normal.

"Think of it as payback for punching me that hard." Onyx said with a light chuckle which made Viola roll her eyes. "Plus I needed those memories you got from the golden haired girl as well."

The god siblings then looked back to the standing members of Team RWBY. "So this 'Beacon Academy'." Viola said as she looked to Ruby specifically. "Would you mind bringing us there?"

* * *

 _"Never trust anyone too much, remember the devil was once an angel."_

 _-Kaneki Ken (Tokyo Ghoul)_

"So this is the inside of what of these people call a 'bullhead'?" Onyx said to himself as he entered into the flying contraption. "The design is too simple, but is still quite useful." He muttered that part out.

Right now Team RWBY and the god siblings were entering a bullhead. Onyx had helped the girls carry Yang since she was unconscious and her sister was simply busy inspecting the inside of the bullhead. Because Beacon Academy is separated from the city by a wide river and is situated just before an impressive cliff's edge that overlooks the city they have to travel by bullhead to get there. They couldn't use any of the major airships at this time so the only thing available to commute in was these bullheads.

They had managed to convince team RWBY without the use of much actual convincing skills. They had just asked them politely and they accepted, but mostly out of fear and intimidation thanks to Viola's showdown with the paladin not so long ago.

"How long should it take to get there?' Viola asked as she sat down on her seat, waiting for this hovercraft to depart. "Oh just about 15 minutes at best." Ruby said as she sat down as well next to Viola. Onyx helped Blake place Yang down on her seat while Weiss sat on her's, not wishing to start a conversation.

Soon the pilot started up the bullhead and began flying it to Beacon Academy at a regular speed. It was silent for a short time until Viola noticed the red looking over her as if she was looking for something. Viola coughed into her palm giving her a sign that she knew she was looking at her which caused Ruby to flinch a bit. "Oh, uh, sorry." She said nervously as she stopped looking at her.

Viola knew exactly why the red reaper next to her was checking her out. From the memories she read from the golden haired girl Ruby here was a weapons nerd and she was most likely curious on where her weapon she used against the paladin was. She sighed while closing her eyes before outstretching her right arm and the black scythe began materializing in her hand. "Here, you can check it out, but don't swing it." She said offering one of her many weapons to Ruby which made her squeal in delight as if someone said 'free cookies' and swiped the weapon from the goddesses hands and began inspecting every nook and carney of it. In Ruby's mind she knew that this weapon of her's was most likely a product from her semblance if she had one, whatever it is, but even so seeing new weapons, especially a scythe made her hands go all grabby-grabby.

"Why were you guys there? Underneath the freeway from a while ago." Blake suddenly asked looking at Onyx then at Viola.

"Coincidence." Onyx said.

"Why did you help us?" Blake asked another question.

"We were bored." Viola said casually as she looked at Ruby who was having too much fun looking over her weapon and wasn't paying any attention to the conversation the others and Viola were having.

"Bored?" Now Weiss came in looking at Viola with an expression that was a mix of disgust and surprise. "That machine could have killed you and you only fought it alone because you were bored!?"

"Well it didn't kill me did it?" Viola responded. "If I knew that machine was beyond my level I wouldn't have fought it alone. I should be telling what you said to the four of you... Well... Three since Yang over there is knocked out." Viola said. "You four barely managed to keep the advantage on that robot despite having the upper hand in numbers. If it wasn't for me and Onyx the four of you would have been either extremely injured or killed."

Weiss opened her mouth trying to respond, but couldn't think of any words so just shut her mouth and said nothing. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" Blake asked, looking back to Viola.

"Long story, best we don't speak about it." Onyx said as he straightened himself in his seat. It was best he didn't speak of how he and his sister learnt how to fight like that because that would lead to talking about their past and Onyx really didn't want to speak of their past.

Blake had one more question, one that she really wanted to know the answer to. "How did you do it..." She started. "Summoning a grimm?" This question even made Weiss look at Viola, expecting her to answer.

"You can call it... A semblance of sorts." Viola said with a small chuckle. Thanks to the memories she had acquired from the unconscious Yang over there she had got some pretty useful information even that concerning aura and semblances. She looked at the cat faunus and the Schnee Heiress with an expression that said both 'carefree' and 'I can kill you any moment' which made the two huntresses-in-training refrain from asking any more questions.

The rest of the way to Beacon Academy was silent save for the screams of delight Ruby gave off while inspecting Viola's weapon. When they landed Viola asked for her weapon back despite Ruby's whining. She eventually got her weapon back which made Ruby cutely pout. Once outside the twins noticed a very familiar presence above what they recently knew as Beacon Tower. They could see a human figure just within the transparent window of the clockwork office with a cane at hand as well as a coffee mug in the other. The presence the man gave off was indeed very familiar to them but they just couldn't tell who it was, they would have to be closer to the person to know.

"So this is Beacon Academy?" Onyx said mostly to himself as he looked at the academy. His expression remained the same not showing care or interest in the architecture or the beauty of the academy. "It's a lot smaller than I thought..." He muttered that part out so no one would hear it.

"Yup! This is Beacon!" Ruby said happily as she walked out of the bullhead along with her team. Weiss and Blake were the last to come out since they were dragging Yang out of the hovercraft. Onyx would help like what he did a while ago but... He didn't feel like it.

"Thank you all for bringing us here." Viola said with a small smile as she looked at the four and gave a humble bow.

"Aww thanks." Ruby said with a small blush. Weiss said nothing as she was busy helping Yang so she wouldn't fall, but Blake had another question once they arrived.

"Why did you need our help to bring you back to Beacon anyways?" She asked the god siblings as she lifted Yang a bit as she began slipping from her grip. "If you read Yang's memories why didn't you just leave us back beneath the freeway and just head straight here?"

Onyx chuckled at her question. "I wanted to get to know the people around here, so why not start with you three?" He said. His answer was simple, but out of place, for Blake it was at least.

"That reminds me." Now Weiss had a question of her own to ask. "Why did you call yourself 'god' a while ago?"

Onyx was about to say something, but Viola slapped the back of his head making sure he didn't speak. "I already told you he's crazy. End of story." She said seriously not wanting to press on with this topic.

"But-" Weiss was cut off by Viola again, but this time she had a venomous aura around her which made the three shiver in fear.

"I said END OF STORY." Her voice was raised and it was oddly enough very deep and demonic like which made Ruby step back a bit, her hand in reach of her weapon while her legs shook in fear. After a few second Viola calmed down and took a deep breath. After exhaling she looked back at the three with a small smile. "Apologies, I should really learn how to hold my temper."

Onyx then scoffed. "Oh come on stop being so kind Viola, if you were talking to me you would have just let your anger flow and attempt to kill me." After saying that, irritated, Viola attempted to punch him in the face, but Onyx only caught the fist, his expression still the same. "Shut up." Viola said in an irritated tone before lowering her fist.

Onyx looked back to the girls and gave out a small, awkward chuckle. "Anyways." He began and he scratched the back of his head. "Thanks for bringing us here, it is very much appreciated." He then gave them a small bow and received a not so noticeable roll of the eyes from her sister.

"No problem." Ruby said with a small chuckle of her own. "Can I ask though, why did you want to come here anyways?"

This caused both Viola and Onyx to look at each other straight in the eyes for a second before looking back to Ruby. "Reasons which will not be disclosed." Viola said. In truth both of them wanted to come here because they were bored and wanted to see what this 'Beacon' place was like first person and not from a memory, but it would be fun seeing if they would think that they had some 'evil scheme' or something.

And all three of them took the bait with eyebrows lifted in curiosity. Ruby mostly just shrugged it off and smiled. "Oh, well okay then." She said innocently. "So... Welcome to Beacon I guess."

Both siblings gave a small smile. "Thank you. Anyways, me and my sister have someone to meet. Bye for now." Onyx said as he turned to the academy and began to walk towards it along with his sister with the intent to try and find the person within that clockwork office above them.

The red reaper waved them goodbye and the gods waved back at them whilst walking.

"I like them." Ruby said to her teammates.

"I don't trust them." Blake said plainly as she looked at her team leader.

"I second that." Weiss said in approval as she crossed her arms and gave out a nod of agreement.

"Oh come on guys, I'm sure they aren't bad, they helped us with that paladin!" Ruby said.

"Don't trust people so easily Ruby." the cat faunus said as she began to walk back to her dorm with Yang and Weiss in tow

* * *

 _"For War is supposed to be wagged for what we believe in. Not to erase our opposition from existence."_

 _-VaatiVidya (Youtube)_

Ozpin was sitting behind his clockwork themed desk, his cane leaning against the wall, but within arms reach. His arm was leaning on the desk supporting his head while his other hand was tapping his desk with his index finger, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. His eyes were staring right at the elevator door as it began to rise up. He did not know who was coming up, but had a pretty good idea on who it was.

Never in this lifetime had he been this nervous. "Why now of all times?!" He mentally screamed to himself. He wanted to know so badly, why on Remnant were they here of all times? Did they grow impatient that he hadn't got rid of Salem yet? Have they come to reclaim the relics? Did they want him dead? Only time can tell what they really wanted, but the Headmaster of Beacon academy knew that whatever reason they were here it would not be a good one.

Ozpin's thoughts were cut short as a small 'ding' sound could be heard as the elevator reached its destination. Ozpin gulped out of nervousness as he waited for the doors to open and was ready to fight as well if they were here to kill him. Then the doors opened and inside were no other than the god siblings that cursed him more than a millennia ago.

"Ah... So it was you." The goddess of death said with a hint of what seemed like disappointment as she walked inside the clockwork office.

"The reject." Onyx said with a chuckle as he walked in as well. He looked around the office before his eyes were fixed on Ozpin's. "You look different from what I last remembered."

"You look the same." Ozpin said plainly, in every way possible he looked calm, but he was secretly nervous that the two god siblings had just entered his office. As true to his word the siblings did look the same from when he last saw them, even their bloody clothes were the same! It's like they haven't even aged a day! Although they are gods so things like this is to be expected.

"Really? I thought I lost some weight." Onyx said as he looked at himself in actual curiosity if he had lost some weight or not.

"he he he, fatass." Viola said with a chuckle as he looked at Onyx.

"Shut it." Onyx replied with a growl.

"Yup." Ozpin said in his mind. "They haven't changed, not in the slightest." He then sighed. "Why are the two of you here?"

"I'm hurt professor Ozpin." Onyx said using the name the girls down there called the professor rather than using his real name. "Don't we at least get a hello? We are your creators after all."

"You cursed me." Ozpin reminded the two with venom in his voice.

"If one body rots away you'll be reborn any number of times." Viola said, reciting the words she said at the time she 'cursed' Ozpin.

"T'was the doing of the gods, a 'prank' to the demons." Onyx continued. "Or what you people call grimm now these days."

"Forever to wander the earth until thy duty if fulfilled." Viola finished with a chuckle. "So, tell me Ozpin. Have you finished that duty?" She said in a more serious tone.

Ozpin paused. "... It's in progress." He muttered, avoiding the gods' gaze.

"That is very disappointing." Onyx said with a sigh of disappointment. "The relics, where are they?"

"Hidden." Ozpin replied in a simple yet serious tone.

"Well at least you did something right." Onyx admitted. "You haven't found four candidates yet?"

"Unfortunately." Ozpin said with a sigh. "No human or faunus alive can handle their power and even if they could it's power would corrupt them."

"Speaking of these animal people you call faunus." Viola asked. "Where do you think they came from? I don't remember creating them and I am sure Onyx didn't."

"Alterations in DNA maybe? Genetic mutation?" Onyx suggested.

"It could be... Her." Viola suggested as she stroked her chin.

"Who Salem?" Onyx asked with a raised brow.

"No, not her, Serena." Viola replied plainly which caused Onyx to give out a loud groan.

"Maybe." He said in an annoyed tone. "Hell she's most likely here as well since we told just about everyone we'd be leaving for a while.

Ozpin was legitimately confused at the conversation the god siblings were having. Who was this 'Serena' they spoke of? "If I may ask, who are you talking about?" The headmaster asked which caused both gods to halt their conversation and look back at Ozpin.

"He doesn't know?" Onyx asked her sister as he looked at her again with another raised brow.

"I haven't told a soul and even if I had I would have ripped said soul." She said casually. "Best we tell him now, he most likely deserves it after living for this long."

"I suppose so." Onyx said with a shrug before looking back at Ozpin. "You... Don't honestly think we are the only 'gods' in existence do you?"

The God of Life's words made Ozpin's eyes widen in surprise. Other... Gods... He had not taken that to account. "I have... Never thought about it." Ozpin said with a sense of surprise in his voice which made Onyx and Viola chuckle. "Oh that's funny." Viola said with an amused smile. "We may have the powers to obliterate planets, but creating one is harder than it looks."

"I think the term 'obliterating planets' is a bit over exaggerated don't you think dear sister?" Onyx asked, his own face had an amused smile.

"Yeah you're most likely right." Viola said. "Anyways, Serena is also a 'god' as what you people would call her."

"If I were to guess she would be the goddess of... Doom." Onyx said after thinking a bit.

"Doom?" Ozpin asked with a brow raised.

"Yeah mostly because she has a short temper whenever it comes to Onyx here." Viola said with a chuckle.

"Oh shut up, it was ONE time okay?" Onyx retorted.

"You called her a bitch one too many times and then hell was brought down on you." Viola said with a deadpan expression.

"What are the chances of her being here right now?" Ozpin cut them off since he was in need of answers... A lot of answers.

"Now?" Onyx said. "... High."

"Great." Ozpin said with a mental sigh. "Another potential threat I have to worry about along with two other gods."

"Not to worry though if she's here she's most likely here with the same reason we are here." Onyx said.

"Why are the both of you hear anyways?" The professor asked.

"We were bored." the siblings said in unison.

"You both were... Bored?" Ozpin said as his expression fell into a dread one.

"Exactly and this planet will be our little... entertainment place."

Ozpin then suddenly stood up. "You cannot do that! There's no telling how much damage you both will do!"

"Oh? And what makes you think you can tell us what we can and can't do?" Viola said in a tone that was somehow both carefree and serious. "We created this planet. It is our property. We can do whatever we want with it."

Ozpin was trying to think of a response, but his mouth had no words of argument. Knowing these two they could cause untold damage for the sake of 'entertainment' and no one, but them would want that. He could try stopping them by force, but that would prove to be extremely difficult and trying to reason with them was out of the question since they technically own the entire planet and everything that resides in it.

"Now now Viola we are not going to kill off the entire human and faunus race." Onyx said. "True we can do whatever we want with this planet, but where's the fun in that?" He said. "Yes we might do some damage, but nothing that can't be repaired in time. Besides Viola swore she won't wipe out all life on this planet so you mortals should be safe." After saying that Viola gave Onyx an eye roll in response.

The cursed headmaster gave out a sigh of relief at Onyx's words. While he did distrust the siblings in front of him he knew from experience that Onyx had some common sense and wouldn't start blowing up random stuff. "How long do you intend to be here?" He asked in a slightly calmer tone, but still a hint of nervousness could be heard from his voice.

"A few years maybe." Viola responded as she crossed her arms.

"What do you intend to do with Salem and her followers?" Ozpin asked.

"Nothing." Onyx said. "For now at least. I'm sure my sister and I would like to know what she has planned. Salem might have something fun under her sleeve."

Hearing the word 'fun' and 'Salem' in the same sentence was enough to make Ozpin almost scoff, but he refrained from doing so. "This Serena? Is she likely to do any damage for 'entertainment' or something similar to that or even siding with Salem?"

"With the former, yes she can cause damage for entertainment if she wants too, but she's more of a spectator rather than someone who participates, but that does not make her less dangerous. With the later that is very unlikely, what she could do is make Salem her subordinate or something like that if she were to participate in any of our... Activities. But like I said before she is more of a spectator rather than someone who participates so the best Serena would do for now if most likely make her presence known to Salem, but do nothing else."

"So it's unlikely for her to become an enemy?" Ozpin asked as he leaned in closer.

"Well I wouldn't really call her an enemy even if she were to join with Salem." Viola said.

The headmaster sighed while lowering his head for a second. When he raised it back up he said. "Let me rephrase that. So it's unlikely for her to become my enemy?"

"Yes." Onyx gave a simple reply with a nod which allowed Ozpin to give out a sigh of relief.

"Anyways, Both of use will be leaving now. We'll be looking over this planet for a while, see if there is anything that may catch our eyes." Viola said as she turned around with Onyx behind her and walked towards the elevator.

"Alright." Ozpin said with a nod, happy that they were about to leave, but in the back of his mind he wanted to keep a close eye on them because if they were to cause any trouble he would be able to know about it as quickly as possible. And right now he only had one idea in his mind.

"Before the both of you leave, I have a request." Ozpin said as calm as possible.

"Oh?" Viola's head perked up as she and her sibling stopped walking.

"How would you both like to be students here at my academy?" Ozpin asked. "We offer state-of-the-art education and information and this academy is known as one of the most prestigious combat schools in Remnant?"

"You want us.. To become students... Here?" Onyx asked as he looked back at Ozpin, her sister did the same.

"Yes." The cursed headmaster said seriously as he looked into the eyes of both siblings. Both of the gods looked back at each other and had a small mental conversation before looking back at Ozpin.

"No." They both said in unison, but before Ozpin could sigh in disappointment and mentally say to himself that he knew they were going to say no Onyx smirked. "We have a better proposition."

* * *

 _"There is no path. Beyond the scope of light, beyond the reach of Dark... what could possibly await us? And yet, we seek it, insatiably... Such is our fate."_

 _-Aldia, Scholar of the First Sin (Dark Souls 2)_

Somewhere within the grimm lands stood a very large gothic like castle which was the grimm queen Salem's domain. Right now the said queen was looking out the window of her room just watching grimm roam around and spawn from the black puddles that were there.

Everything was silent in there with the only sounds that could be heard was the sounds of grimm outside snarling, growling, spawning from the black puddles, or fighting each other for whatever reasons. Salem just stared out the window thinking on how she would proceed with her plans that would ensure the destruction of all humanity and faunus. She had already made her first move after a while, sending Cinder out to Vale to steal the rest of the Fall Maiden's power. Right now it was only a matter of waiting for Cinder to accomplish her mission and then she would get some bigger pieces of the chessboard moving. It had been a long time since she had made a move against humanity and her plan was so thought out that it was without a doubt that it would work.

She gave a sinister yet neutral smile as she continued to think of her plan. She would have a meeting with Hazel, Watts, and Tyrian later to discuss more of her scheme and give the three orders which they have to see through. And then something caught her attention, a shooting star. She gave a small chuckle seeing it, most people would make a wish if they saw one, but not her, she was above childish things like that. Little did the queen of grimm knew that 'shooting star' would be a major pain in the ass for her later on and would most likely screw over her plans for humanity.

 _At the crash site of the shooting star..._

"That was more troublesome than expected..." A voice of a woman said from within the crater of the 'shooting star'

Most of the grimm were confused at the site and surrounded the crater with curiosity. Soon a cloaked woman jumped out of the crater. She had tanned skin and short brown hair. The woman wore what looked like a dark blue dress with long sleeves that has four high-cut leg slits that show off her legs and low-heeled black shoes. Her attire was obviously adjusted for combat. It was hard to check what her face looked like because of the hood, but what was visible from her face were sky blue which were glowing. The woman's blue eyes looked around at the grimm surrounding her. "Well it looks like these creatures are still here. Lucky Viola" She said with a shrug and then noticed a large gothic castle in the distance.

"That looks like a good place to start, hopefully Onyx and Viola are there or at least let there be something entertaining there." The woman said to herself as she began to walk over to the castle in the distance through the rocky terrain. The grimm around her just avoided her, their instincts telling them not to get closer to her.

Back in Beacon...

In Beacon Academy it was currently a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, on days like these hunters and huntresses in the school... Were currently having breakfast. Inside the cafeteria in a certain table both team RWBY and team JNPR were having breakfast together. Team RWBY were currently talking about the events they had last night, specifically about the two people they had encountered.

"They were that strong?" Pyrrha asked before taking a bite out her sandwich.

"Yeah, like I said it was like the girl was treating that paladin like her play thing." Blake told the red head. She, and the rest of her teammates, were keeping their voices down while talking to team JNPR because they don't want to cause too much attention. The reasons why they were telling this to team JNPR was that they were absolutely certain that they could keep a secret since they were their friends were quite some time now.

"Wow... That's actually a bit scary." The blonde haired leader of team JNPR said with a small shiver, he was currently imagining how strong the siblings were.

"I know right." Yang said, also shivering a bit. She seemed perfectly fine, but did not recall much of the events from last night thanks to passing out.

"And then they asked us to bring them here to Beacon." Now Ruby said as she began munching on a cookie. She swallowed and then said. "We didn't want to anger them or anything so we agreed with them and brought them here. I think they were friendly though because they were really nice and stuff."

"I see..." Ren said with a small nod as he continued to eat his food.

Nora was very fascinated with their story and had a wide smile on her face. "I wanna fight them!" The hyperactive girl exclaimed as she stood up.

"Calm down Nora, we're not even sure if they are still here." Ren said.

"Aww..." Nora puffed her cheeks after hearing this and sat back down which made Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha give out a small giggle.

The rest of the meal was silent after that and after eating they began to head to their first class, combat class.

"I hope I get picked to fight someone." Yang said excitedly and she punched her fists together as she walked to the sparring chamber with her team.

"Yang you just fought an Atlesian Paladin a while ago." The Schnee reminded the blonde brawler, but was ultimately ignored.

"I wonder if the two siblings you were talking about were students like us." Pyrrha questioned as she cupped her chin, pondering about it.

"That's unlikely." Blake said calmly. "If they were we would have noticed or at least they wouldn't have asked us for directions to Beacon.

"Didn't they read Yang's memories last night?" Ruby asked innocently as she looked to Blake which made Yang groan as she remembered that.

"Maybe, they could be lying to us about that." Blake suggested.

Soon enough they reached the Sparring chamber and headed for the seats they would usually sit in around the arena. And then they began to wait for professor Goodwitch to come in and start the class. Back with Blake she was still thinking about the two siblings they encountered last night. She wanted, no, she needed to know who they were despite that she knew that it could be dangerous. "Heh... Curiosity killed the cat, may have a new meaning to it soon..." The cat faunus thought to herself.

When all students were accounted for within Professor Goodwitch's classroom a white circular portal appeared in the middle of the arena which made most of the students stare at it in surprise, wondering why it was there and who would come out. Their question got answered in the next few seconds and two figures came out of it, one male in white and the other was a girl in black. The god siblings.

"Hello students!" Onyx exclaimed as he clasped his hands, looking at the students. The portal then closed behind them. "We shall be your new teachers for today."

Everyone there was as confused as can be as to why what they presumed were two 17 year old kids were now their teacher. Team RWBY were more confused than most since they had just met those two last night. "That's them!" Weiss said as she looked to team JNPR while pointing at the two god siblings in the middle of the arena.

"Unfortunately Ms. Goodwitch will be unavailable for a few weeks until the Vytal Festival so we shall be taking her place until she returns." Viola spoke up, also looking at the students.

"Welcome to to how not to kill yourself 101! For dummies!" Onyx exclaimed with an excited smile.

"Prepare to die." Now Viola said with her own smile.

"... Alright that was dumb Viola."

 _"She smiled in defeat,_

 _With unconquerable eyes."_

 _-Atticus (Getting Over It)_

* * *

 **WELL that wraps up chapter 3. I hoped you enjoyed.**


	4. 2 VS 10

**Alright so this is the latest chapter of Godly Boredom. I don't have much to say so I'll just get on to responding to some reviews.**

 **Treefrogger: Aww thank you! :3**

 **JustSk8n: I didn't really base the gods off Sora and Shiro from No Game No Life, but I can see their similarities in a way so that would explain that.**

 **Mobydicks: Thanks man! I appreciate that you enjoy the story, really I do**

 **bwburke94: Yup their teachers! I thought making them students would be a little bit plain so I made them teacher's instead! :D**

 **Anyway that's all I really have to say for now, I'll get on with the story then.**

* * *

 _"So this is the culmination of your resurrected efforts._

 _Back from the dead, only to die again by my hands..._

 _Surely you aren't this pathetic?"_

 _-Vandheer Lorde (Armed with Wings: Rearmed)_

"EEEEEHHHHH!?" Were the collective reactions of all the students. Just a few second the god siblings who the students thought were just regular teenagers came out of a white portal and announced that they would be their professors for a few weeks because Professor Goodwitch was on leave. This became very confusing to them since that the siblings were about the same age as most of them.

"So yes, we shall be your new professors." Onyx exclaimed as he clasped his hands. "Mind you that this is the first time me and my sister here have been given a teaching position, let alone a job, so please bare with us." Viola only crossed her arms and nodded in agreement.

"Also." Viola began. "You may have doubts about our future lessons later because of our apparent 'age' so if you want a reference to how much combat experience we have please refer to team RWBY, they know how strong we are."

The entire student population in the room now stared at the mentioned team, who were now shuffling awkwardly in their seats.

"Anyways so to begin our lessons let's begin with something simple." Onyx said with a smirk. "We will... Uh..." Onyx turned silent for a moment before looking at his sister and began whispering. "What do we do now? I never planned out this far."

This only made Viola sigh in annoyance and pinch the bridge of her nose. "Typical of an idiot like you, the moment Ozie gave us a room you instantly plopped yourself on a bed and fell asleep." She said, using the new nickname she gave professor Ozpin which was now 'Ozie'.

"Hey it's not like you thought of anything for the class to do."

Viola opened her mouth and it remained open for a few second before slowly closing it. The next moment she punched Onyx on the shoulder and made a 'tisk' sound with her mouth. "Touche." She muttered.

Onyx then looked back to his students and gave out a nervous chuckle. "Give us a moment... We're discussing about the lesson." He then looked back to Viola as he bit his bottom lip. After a few second he gave out a sigh and looked at his sister. "Any ideas now?"

Viola looked down and began to think, but it only took her mind a few seconds to think of something interesting. She looked back at her brother with a smirk. "Ten vs two?" She suggested.

"Ten vs two?" Onyx asked with a brow raised.

"Ten vs two." Viola repeated with a nod.

"... Alright, it should be fun." Onyx said with a shrug as he and his sister looked back to all the students. "Now students if I call out your names please stand up." He then got out a small folded paper from his pocket. He unfolded it and it revealed the names of all the students who should be attending class now and what teams they're in.

"Let's see... Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos!" Onyx called out and the next second the blonde knight and the red headed spartan stood up from their seats.

"Next up we have Fox Alister and Coco Adel!" The two then stood up. Viola then looked over the paper.

"Let's see..." She muttered. "Cardin Winchester and Sky Lark!" The two stood up as well.

"Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao-Long!" Viola called out and the two stood up, Yang punched her fists together in excitement.

"How about these two?" Onyx muttered to his sister as he pointed to a certain pair.

"Hmm... Alright they seem interesting." Viola said with a shrug before taking a deep breath. "Mercury Black and Cinder Fall!"

The two 'students' were slightly surprised hearing their names called, but slowly stood up. Mercury was being as calm as usual, thinking that this was most likely just a coincidence that the new professors called them, but Cinder was another story. Cinder, being the person she was, was obviously paranoid and glared daggers at the god siblings while they weren't looking. She took into account that they might be part of Ozpin's group which explains why Ozpin would let them take over combat class. She knew Ozpin well enough that she knew Ozpin may be one to bend rules like... A lot, but she was sure he wouldn't let two seventeen-year-old take over combat class without a good reason, and she wanted to find out that reason. For now she remained calm and stoic, not wanting any unnecessary attention.

"Good! All of you are present." Onyx said with a smile as he crumpled the piece of paper and threw it behind him.

"All those who are standing head to the locker rooms and obtain your weapons, you have 25 minutes." Viola said as she backed away from Onyx. "Step on it."

The students did what was told of them and began leaving the sparring arena to get their weapons. Once they all left Viola and Onyx looked back to the remaining students. "So... Who wants to see me and my sister fight?"

* * *

 _"In my hands I have the collective knowledge of humanity. I use it to look at pictures of cats."_

 _-Mr. Writer-kun (Fanfiction)_

It took the ten students only twenty minutes to get full combat ready and once they exited the locker room and came back to the combat arena they witnessed the two god sibling going at it in a hand-to-hand combat spar. They were ruthless when fighting each other and it was impossible to tell who was going to win as if they were equal is strength, speed, endurance, and many more physical attributes. The sides would shift once in a while, like how it seemed like Viola was going to win, but suddenly she was forced into a defensive by Onyx's violent assault.

Cinder was now in front of the other nine students and began watching closely how the siblings fought and to see if she could memorize their attack patterns. It would be a lie if Cinder said she wasn't impressed with how they fought, it was almost artistic in a way. The siblings were complete opposites to each other, Onyx was a reckless and undisciplined fighter, but his attacks were often unpredictable, violent, sporadic, and fast which gave him quite the advantage. Viola however was the opposite. She was surely faster than Onyx, but she was more disciplined, strategic, and resourceful. Both proved to be very capable fighters just from this spar alone.

"What wonders I could do if I got them to my side." Cinder mentally said to herself as she smirked.

No student dared walking up to them or disturbing them for it seemed that they were to focused on the battle that they had yet to notice the ten students standing at the entrance of the arena. It took the sibling a few minutes before Viola saw an opening that would allow her to win.

"Weakness... IDENTIFIED!" She shouted the last part as she kicked Onyx straight up in the groin causing all his body movements to stop and his face resisted to show pain. Viola lowered her leg, but Onyx did nothing and only gave out a painful grunt. "Damn you..." He muttered as he fell to the floor.

Viola took a deep breath and then sighed in relief as she beat her brother. "This even outs the score." Viola said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Only now she noticed the students. "Ah! Students, finally you're here." She then clasped her hands. "Now come one and step unto the arena so we can st-" Her words were cut short as she gave out a 'oof' of pain as Onyx managed to punch her in the gut while she wasn't looking. Because of this Viola fell to the floor while clenching her stomach.

"I hate you... You know that?" Viola managed to say as she winced in pain.

"I hate you too..." Onyx replied, also in pain.

It took the siblings five minutes to fully stand up on wobbly legs and another five minutes for them to recover from their 'injuries'... And then it took three minutes for Yang and Weiss to break Onyx and Viola apart from trying to rip each other's throats out. Once everything cooled down both the siblings took a deep breath and sighed.

"Now where were we?" Onyx asked as he rubbed his left shoulder with his hand.

"We were about to get started in our exercise." Viola said as she dusted some dirt off her clothing.

"Alright!" Onyx said with an enthusiastic voice as he clasped his hands and looked at his students. "Now that we're all here I'm sure you all guessed that you will all be fighting."

"Which your guess is correct." Viola added. "But that won't be all."

Onyx's smile turned into a grin. "You will be fighting the two of us, ten versus two."

This shocked most of the students, even Cinder a bit, the ones that weren't shocked were Yang and Weiss who kinda guessed this would happen and shuddered in nervousness a bit by remembering how Viola treated the Paladin from last night like it was a toy. They wondered what they would do to them all...

"That's not all." Viola said. "You will be fighting us with the intent to... Kill." She said that last part with an innocent smile which was both frightening and nerve wrecking.

"Wait wait wait a second here." Mercury spoke up and he stepped forward, looking at the two new professors. "You want to fight us with the intent to kill... Why?"

"You do know Mr. Black there is such a thing as raising one's hand?" Onyx said as he looked at Mercury with a calm face. "But other than that, yes, we want you to do that and if you can kill us, please do, It would be interesting if you could."

"Which is unlikely." Viola said with a chuckle. "And as to why we want you all to do this is because when you want to become a fully fledged huntsman or huntress or even any kind of fighter really, you need to understand that the world isn't just ponies and rainbows. You need to know that when you are down the grimm or anyone that you are fighting won't be as merciful as us professors, they can and will kill you.

"Or worse." Onyx added as he looked over to the ten students, specifically the girls. Oddly enough after saying that Viola pinched the bridge of her nose as she looked down and sighed.

"Could you be any less subtle?" Viola asked in an annoyed tone.

"... But I was subtle." Onyx replied as his shoulders slumped.

"If I knew what you were talking about then it wasn't subtle." Viola replied with a smirk.

"Oh shut it." Onyx said with a growl as he glared at his sister. "Anyways where we... Ah yes, people and grimm will kill you without a second thought unless the former would need you for some other purposes like torturing information out of you or holding you hostage."

"So the only way to stop that happening is to kill them before they do. If you can take them out without having to kill the person then good for you, you can send them to prison. But prison only lasts so long and it will only be a matter of time before they break out and cause more havoc."

"But let's stop talking about that and let's get the match started!" Onyx said excitedly as he raised his fist with enthusiasm. "I want you all to come at us not only with the intention to kill, but also I want you all to come at us with your best, a half-heated job will get you killed out there for sure." He then proceeded to laugh that off like how professor Port did when he began to talk about some 'death defying' moments when he was younger.

"Are we understood?" Viola asked in a calm yet demanding voice and the ten students nodded soon after.

"Good." Viola said as she readied herself, not materializing a weapon yet. "Come at us then! Show us what you can do!"

Each student on the arena looked to each other, a bit taken aback that the match would start right now. Most of them were expecting them to say something else or make some grand opening that would ultimately just mean 'Begin!', but no, they did no such thing, the siblings did the things simple and straight to the point.

Unlike most of the other students Cinder and Mercury readied themselves. Mercury readied his gun boots while Cinder grabbed her twin blades from her back. She didn't use the weapons provided to her by using half the Fall Maiden powers because that would be too obvious and just scream out to Ozpin and his associates 'I stole half the Fall Maiden's powers!'. Right now she was using her weapons before she obtained part of the maiden's powers and her clothing was different to avoid suspicion.

Right now her clothing composed of a gray pants and boots; a beige leather, sleeveless jacket with light-beige details; brown gloves, a sarashi tied around her chest and another around her hips, and a pauldron on her left shoulder. She is also wearing a belt around her waist, which has multiple brown pouches attached to it. She would change back into her original clothing and use her other weapons when her plan would begin, right now she couldn't even use much of her Fall maiden powers, but that would be fine with Cinder, all would fall soon enough.

Soon enough the first pair of students to charge at the siblings were Sky Lark and Cardin Winchester. Cardin, being the brute of a student he is, blindly charged at Onyx with his mace raised thinking that this would be a piece of cake and that he would win on his own. Oh if only he knew...

* * *

 _"There's no feeling more intense than starting over. If you deleted your homework the day before it was due, as have I. Or if you left your wallet at home and have to go back, after spending an hour in the commute. If you won some money at the casino and then put all your winnings on red, and it came up black. If you got your best shirt dry-cleaned before a wedding then immediately dropped food on it. If you won an argument with a friend and then later discovered that they just returned to their original view._

 _Starting over is harder than starting up."_

 _-Bennett Foddy (Getting Over it)_

When Cardin was close enough he brought his mace down on the teenage god professor, thinking that it would take, but one swing to take this person down. He then realized how wrong he was when Onyx grabbed the mace by the handle with a bored and disappointed expression on his face. "You focus to much on brute strength and think that it would take only one swing to take me down, how childish." He then hooked Cardin's left leg with his right foot and jerked back causing Cardin to stumble and fall in surprise, his weapon still in Onyx's hand. "And your footing is all wrong, it's like you're ready to trip on yourself any second." He then dropped the mace beside Cardin and looked back to his sister. "How are you doing?" He asked in a bored tone.

"This must be a joke right?" Viola asked as she looked back to Onyx with a casual face as she sidestepped Sky's halberd that was brought down on her and then elbowed his gut causing him to lose his breath, not expecting such strength from a girl. After that she grabbed Sky by his wrist and literally lifted him up from his spot and flung him to the other side of the arena. "These are meant to be protectors of the world? They don't even qualify to be militia."

"Now now Viola don't be so rough on them." Onyx said as he grabbed Mercury's foot when he tried to kick him when he wasn't looking. He lifted him up above his head then slammed him to the ground causing him to groan in pain at his strength. "This kingdom's standards must be lower that what we had."

No one heard what Onyx said thankfully and the rest of the students charged in with Coco staying at the back and began to turn her purse into its machine gun form. Cinder did the same and stayed at the back as she turned her twin blades into its bow form and grabbed an arrow. For now she would like to avoid direct combat.

"Let's hope these children are better than those two." Viola said referring to Cardin and Sky who were starting to get up. While looking at them she dodged an arrow fired at her head by tilting it to the left. She then focused her attention to who fired the arrow, Cinder. She looked at her for a few second before doing the most unexpected thing; she smiled at her which weirded Cinder out a bit.

And now the battle was getting into action. Pyrrha charged at Viola along with Jaune, Fox maneuvered himself to the side in attempts to flank her while Sky imitated what he was doing and tried to flank Viola's other side."

"Predictable." Viola commented as she tilted her body to the right and dodged Pyrrha's sword as she tried thrusting it into her chest. She quickly grabbed her wrist using her right hand and raised up her leg in the position of a heel kick and brought it down on Pyrrha's arm causing her to bite her lip in pain. Her grip loosened on the weapon and Viola grabbed her blade with her free arm and then pushed Pyrrha to the side and kicked her towards Sky. Without time to react both Sky and Pyrrha fell to the arena floor with the latter on top of the former. Viola threw the borrowed blade at Jaune causing the blonde knight's charge to come to a halt and block the incoming weapon with his shield. The amount of strength that throw had caught Jaune off guard as he stumbled a bit. After hitting the shield the blade launched into the air and Viola grabbed it with her other hand when it was within reach and blocked both of Fox's wrist blades when he tried striking her with them. Viola easily managed to push him back and then kick him in the knee causing him to stumble a bit as he did not expect this. Before he had any time to regain balance or focus on Viola, Viola had already struck him at his torso with the blade before following it up with a thrust and then an upward slash, knocking him to the floor. She then threw the blade back at Jaune again but this time at his knee which made him fall this time and it slight pain. The next second she grabbed an arrow from the side without looking. She looked back at the shooter, Cinder, and just gave her ANOTHER smile.

Cinder knew that Viola knew something about her and that just kept her on edge whenever she would smile at her.

With Onyx he was having just as an easy time as Viola as he was fighting these students. He easily dodged a swing from Cadin again and this time kicked him in the groin making him fall down and grasp it in pain, that would keep that brute down for a while. He then dodged some strikes from Yang and Mercury who began to deliver a barrage of punches and kicks at him. They thought that it would be a good idea to team up on him and combine efforts to at least try and hit him which was a decently good idea, but it would still take more for them to take him down. After a few seconds he grabbed Yang's hand and Mercury's leg with ease and then crossed them over causing their center balance to become off and then he tripped them both over by simply pushing them to the ground with Mercury on top of Yang.

He then quickly turned around and grabbed Weiss's rapier by the middle of the blade as she tried to quickly dash at Onyx from behind and thrust his rapier into his back with the help of a glyph summoned by her semblance to launch her forward. The Schnee tried to pull her weapon away but Onyx had an iron grip. He pulled the weapon towards him causing Weiss to get pulled forward as well. He then quickly turned her around and bound her arms together by using only one of his hands and pointed her at Coco who was about to fire her giant machine gun at Onyx.

"Wait wait wait! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Weiss shouted in panic as she saw Coco's weapon aimed at her. Thankfully Coco lowered her weapon before she could fire, but before she could do anything else she witnessed Onyx grab Weiss with both his hands and lifted her above his head in a throwing stance... Wait... Throwing stance?

"Let me go you brute!" Weiss shouted in annoyance as she waved her arms up and down like a child with her rapier in one of those hands.

"Sure!" Onyx said with a smirk before he threw Weiss directly at Coco.

"Oh Shi-!" Before Coco could dodge because of the heavy weapon she was carrying Weiss made contact with the fashionista causing both of them to hit the wall with quite an impact.

He smirked at his work and then noticed Winchester got up with anger in his eyes. He faced him while crossing his arms. "Alright Winchester, I'll entertain you a little bit more."

Cardin gave off a war cry and charged blindly at Onyx again with his mace raised. Onyx then sighed seeing this. "They never learn..." He muttered as he side stepped to the left at the last second and extending his left foot. Cardin's legs got caught on his foot and he instantly fell face first unto the floor. Onyx then kicked him on the back of the head giving him a concussion and his aura bar lowered to the red. "What?! Red already!? That was disappointing." Onyx said in an almost whiny voice.

He then looked back to Mercury and Yang who soon got up and shook their heads before looking back at Onyx. "Come on now, I'm sure you can all do better." Onyx then took one step forward, but before he could take another a certain Sky Lark flew through the air and hit Onyx by surprise causing both of them to fly to the wall with a crater forming as they made contact with it. Onyx gave out a small groan of pain as he got Sky off of him and dusted his jacket. "A bit of warning next time?" He said as he looked to his sister who now had two black falchions in her hand as she was holding off both Pyrrha and Jaune with ease, she had an innocent smile on her face. "Oopsies." She said in an innocent sing song voice as she pushed Jaune back before shoving Pyrrha away and began to deliver a barrage of strikes at her which she barely managed to block with her blade and shield.

Onyx gritted his teeth before looking back to Yang and Mercury. Now Coco and Weiss were up as well which made Onyx sigh. "Let's get this over with..." He muttered as a pole axe appeared in his hands."

* * *

 _"Guns don't kill people. It's impossible to be killed by a gun. We are all invincible to bullets and it's a miracle!"_

 _-Cecil Palmer (Welcome to Nightvale)_

Pyrrha was losing, but she was generally having a good time. In the first time in a long time she is feeling how you should feel when you are fighting a losing battle. To most it would be agonizingly painful, but to her it felt great. She was the invincible girl who graduated the top of her class in Sanctum Academy, won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row, and was also that mascot for that cereal which she kinda forgot the name of already. And here she was fighting a battle she knew all too well she couldn't win. It was... Exciting.

She never knew feeling defeat could feel so good after a long time of winning, but she definitely knows now. What was odd though was that she couldn't use her semblance on either of them of them, not on Onyx nor Viola. She saw them summon their weapons and when she had an opportunity she tried using her semblance, but noticed something crucial. Those weapons... They weren't made out of metal. This mistake she made in hoping she could use her semblance on their weapons punished her by lowering her aura bar to about half. Who knew these two could hit like a truck? She sure didn't.

After being shoved back she tried to keep up the pressure and dashed right back in with her blade ready to swing. When she did swing it was only blocked again by Viola, but she didn't stop there. She raised her shield and bashed it on Viola's face the next second.

Viola, legitimately not noticing this, got hit directly with the shield right in the face, but that only made her head jerk back a bit before looking back at Pyrrha and blocking Fox's wrist blades again using her falchion. She gave Pyrrha a wide smile. "Very good Ms. Nikos! You managed to hit me! Try doing it again."

Pyrrha couldn't help, but smile back. "Th-Thank you Ma'am!" She managed to say, but before she could say anything else she was pushed back by Viola again. Viola focused her attention on Fox and made her Falchions disappear and then a black scythe appeared in her hands. She vertically swung her scythe at Fox who managed to block the strike with his wrist blades, but was sent back several meters, surprised at the new level of strength Viola had by simply changing weapons. When she struck Fox was knocked off balance a bit, but he still managed to stay on his feet. When he looked back at Viola she had already closed the distance between them in less than a second and hooked his leg with her scythe and managed to launch him up into the air. Unable to do anything while off the ground, Viola had him wide open. She struck him in the air with her scythe causing his body to slam into the ground with a crater forming. After that Viola hooked his torso and then threw him to the other side of the arena and this time a large crater formed when his body made contact with the wall, Fox's aura was now in the red zone.

"You all should train your aura, they are too fragile and break easily." Viola said as she rested the scythe on her shoulder.

"I agree with my sister on that!" Onyx agreed as he charged Coco with a pole axe in one hand and a great shield in the other. The great shield soaking up all the bullets Coco was shooting at him. When he was close enough, he shield bashed the fashionista causing her to lose balance. Onyx then ditched the shield by throwing it like a Frisbee at Yang and Mercury who sprinted after him, but was forced to dodge when he threw the shield at them. He then held the pole axe with both hands and horizontally swung it across Coco. Because of the weight of her weapon and the fact she was unbalanced she wasn't able to dodge the attack and took the hit straight on. That hit alone took at least 35 percent of her aura? She didn't know, all she knew was that it hurt like all hell. Being sent a few meters to the side because of the strike she tried to regain balance, but her expression turned into a dread one as she found Onyx above her with his pole axe above his head. She had a pretty good idea what he was about to do and she was very much certain that it would hurt... A lot.

Onyx then brought the pole axe down on Coco's head causing her to slam to the ground with a newly formed crater on the arena with Coco in the center of it, her aura now red.

"Who's next?" Onyx asked casually as he looked at Yang, Mercury and Weiss.

"Weiss you flank him, me and Merc will take him up front." Yang said as she reloaded her shot-gauntlets.

"Agreed." Mercury said casually as he readied himself as well.

"Are you sure that it will even matter anymore what we do? He can clearly take us out no matter how much we plan." Weiss said as she pointed at the God of Life with her rapier.

"Just do it, the least we can do is try." Yang said.

"Fine." Weiss said with a sigh as she readied herself.

Back with Viola she was staring at the last two people she would be fighting "Now it's just you, you and... You." Viola said with a smirk as she pointed at Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune, and at Cinder. "Come on now, don't leave me hanging and bored like this."

Cinder growled at Viola and shifted her bow back into it's twin blade form and readied herself to attack since she had just ran out of arrows.

Pyrrha charged back in at Viola with her shield raised. Viola easily managed to hook the shield from her arm, pulling it away from her body and struck her in the chest with the tip of the scythe before delivering an upward slash and it ended when it reached her chin. The slash made her fly up a bit and then her body hit the ground not so far away from Viola, her aura was now red.

"Your form is good, but you need to train your stamina and endurance." Viola remarked as he rested her scythe on her shoulder.

"Thank you for the fight ma'am." Pyrrha said with a groan, but she managed to smile.

"Now get to the side of the arena and please try to bring the unconscious students there as well, I would appreciate if you would." She said.

"Yes ma'am." Pyrrha said as she tried to stand up.

Viola then looked to Onyx who was easily dodging and deflecting Yang's and Mercury's barrage of attacks. "Hey Onyx, wanna trade?"

"Sure." Onyx replied as he grabbed Mercury by the ankle before he could hit him and threw him back. "Which one will you be giving me?"

"The blonde knight over here." Viola said as she side stepped a thrust from Jaune's sword. She then ducked down and sweep kicked his legs making him fall over. "I want Mercury over there." After saying that she instantly turned over to the side while lifting her scythe and blocked two blades that were brought down on her by Cinder. She was decently surprised at her speed, but it was nothing she couldn't see in time. She also noticed a crater formed beneath her feet as their weapons made contact. "On second thought I'll be leaving the rest to you, I want this girl to myself." She then grew an excited grin on her face.

Onyx grabbed Yang's hand and Mercury's leg right before they could hit him while kicking Weiss forward, cancelling her thrust. She then looked at Viola who blocked an attack from Cinder. "Damn, and I wanted to take her." He muttered. "Fine, hand him over." He then shoved the two back while re summoning his pole axe.

Viola then pushed Cinder back hard, sending her a few meters away. After that she grabbed Jaune by the collar as he tried to strike her again and threw him over to Onyx. When he was in reach Onyx slammed his pole axe into his chest causing him to be brought down into the ground, a large crater where he is in now. Surprisingly to Onyx Jaune still managed to stand up. "Still good for the fight?" He said. "Impressive, most of the people here would have their aura red by now but if I were to guess your aura must be about 50 percent or lower."

Onyx gave Jaune a little time to get up since before he could do anything else he redirected a punch from Yang with his free hand. "Let's hurry this up shall we?" Onyx said calmly as he grabbed Yang's other fist as she attempted to punch him again and his hand begun glowing white. Yang noticed this and wondered what was happening, but her thoughts were violently interrupted as a strong force pushed her back and sent her flying towards the wall. She hit the wall with a loud 'thud' and was very much surprised at what she just felt. Without getting the chance to get up, Onyx was already in front of her with his pole axe raised and brought it down on Yang, lowering her aura to the red zone.

Onyx looked back at Weiss, Mercury, and Jaune as he let his pole axe disappear. He slammed his fists together and then gauntlets similar to Yang's, but white, began materializing on his hands. "Now children, entertain me more."

 _"Skill comes with training. Training comes with motivation. Motivation comes with destination."_

 _\- Barthimo1 (Hyun's Dojo)_

"You're pretty good." Viola said as she parried another attack from Cinder and tried counter attacking, but Cinder dodged by jumping back and then almost immediately dashing towards Viola, thrusting her weapon at her. Viola simply grabbed the blade with her hand. "And that power of yours, I'm sure for a person like you it must feel... Intoxicating."

Cinder's eyes widened when Viola said that last part and she simply stared into Viola's eyes. "W-What?" Cinder asked nervously, pretending to be innocent which just made Viola chuckle.

"Not to worry child, your secret's safe with me, your destiny will most likely get boring if I spill the beans now." Viola said quietly with a smile, making sure only Cinder could hear Viola's words.

While it may not show Cinder was incredibly angry at Viola. How dare this girl treat and call her a child! How dare she play with her like a toy and verbally insult the position she was in. She would show her... When she got the other half of the Maiden powers, she would be the first to fall, and she would be begging for death.

"It's a shame though you only have half the power." Viola said quietly. "I would love to see you grow with the other half of that power."

Cinder was indeed angry, but also curious at the same time. She knew for a fact that she, and most likely her brother as well, were likely part of Ozpin's group but it confused her. If she had been discovered by this girl why hasn't she reported it to Ozpin yet? Another thought came into mind that Viola and her brother here were not part of Ozpin's group but possibly another group of people who have knowledge of the four maidens and Salem but she did not know. She would have to look into this later...

While in her train of thought Viola pointed her free hand at Cinder and a black beam of energy shot out of it and struck her causing her to fly to the wall. "But you are still too weak compared to me."

Hearing this pissed Cinder off even more and gritted her teeth. She rushed at her with blinding speed, but suddenly she felt something very hard hit her stomach making her cough out in pain. It was so painful that it forced Cinder to both drop her blades and her aura to go into the red zone. She looked in front of her and saw Viola now in front of her with a fist pushed up against her stomach. Realization then came to her that her aura completely depleted in one punch, and it didn't even look like Viola was trying.

"You need to have more control over your emotions, if you don't it could get you killed one day."

Cinder's vision began to black out as she began to fall from her position. How... How could she lose so easily? There were a few questions in her mind, but none were answered as she passed out from the pain she was experiencing.

"Well that was short, but it was certainly fun." Viola said as she dusted her clothes. "I wonder how Onyx is doing?" She got her answer when a certain blonde knight got thrown her way. With Jaune landing on Viola they both fell to the floor with Jaune on top of her, both were staring right at each other with their faces near each other.

In this situation Viola only knew one thing to do. She smirked before saying. "Hey there hot stuff~" Her voice was flirtatious and teasing like causing Jaune to blush and quickly got off her.

Onyx was currently demolishing Mercury and Weiss. With the new gauntlets he had acquired he became twice as versatile and even more dangerous. He fired a few shots at Mercury before charging at him. Mercury didn't have time to dodge and blocked them instead. Before he could do anything else Onyx was already in front of him and he didn't have any time to react or do anything in general. Onyx delivered a straight punch to the face while firing a round to increase strength and Mercury was sent flying to the other side of the arena. The force was so great that he passed through the wall into the hallway outside causing a few people outside to jump in surprise. Despite all this Mercury was generally fine, but his aura was red.

Onyx then looked to Weiss who held her rapier in a fencing stance. Onyx got into defensive position before gesturing to her, for her to attack him. Weiss looked at Onyx for a few seconds before sighing a dropping her rapier to the ground. "I submit, you win." Weiss said as she raised her arms in defeat.

Onyx couldn't help but chuckle as he now stood normally and the gauntlets disappeared from his hands. "Very wise Ms. Schnee. Knowing when to give up when you know you will lose. You know there is strength is wisdom and for that I praise you." Onyx then gave Weiss a small bow, surprising the heiress a bit. Viola then walked up to Onyx. "I think that concludes the lesson?"

"Yes it does." Onyx said as he yawned. "I'm sleepy."

And that was the god sibling's first day teaching the students of Beacon Academy. As for what happened to the injured students it is very obvious that they were sent to the infirmary. Oddly enough they recovered quite quickly, on the same day at the matter of fact. No one knows why but once all the students left the infirmary Onyx himself came out of the infirmary with his hands glowing white.

 _"We only live to die... Now that's just a bad ending to a mildly interesting story..."_

 _-Anonymous (?)_

* * *

 **AN: WHOO! That was fun to write. For those of you who have finished reading this chapter (or have just skipped the entire thing and came all the way down here to read the Author's Note for who knows what reason) You may have noticed I put up a reference somewhere in here but I'll let you try and find it. Just to sweeten the deal I'll give out a spoiler for the first person that finds it and calls it out in the reviews. ANYWAYS! Thanks for reading and follow and favorite if it's to your liking.  
**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
